Cat and Kitty
by CrystalBookworm
Summary: It's Halloween and there's a dance at Seiyo Academy! Ikuto chooses not to go. Of course, the fun just has to be ruined by an X-monster. But everyones' charas are at home! Can they count on Ikuto to help or will Amu have to improvise? Amuto, Kutau, Nagima
1. Chapter 1

Amu: 16 – 10th grade (Joker)

Ikuto: 17 – 11th grade (King's Chair)

Tadase: 16 – 10th grade (King's Chair)

Utau: 16 – 10th grade (Ace Chair)

Nadeshiko (Nade): 16 – 10th grade (Queen's Chair)

Nagihiko (Nagi): 16 – 10th grade (Jack's Chair)

Yaya: 15 – 9th grade (Ace Chair)

Rima: 15 – 9th grade (Queen's Chair)

Kairi: 15 – 9th grade (King's Chair)

Kukai: 17 – 11th grade (Jack's Chair)

Saaya: 17 – 11th grade (Ace Chair)

_*There are four Guardians per grade at Seiyo Academy (King, Queen, Ace, Jack) and one Joker out of all four grades (junior high not included though in the same building). Just so you don't get confused or anything.* _

Utau: She's "Utau Tsukyomi" at school and around friends. But since she wanted to be a singer/pop idol, she's "Utau Hoshina" on stage or at some celebrity-related thing.

Dia: She's much more like Ran, Miki, and Su and less "mystery chara" (although she's still the most powerful chara ever found/known).

**Sky: This is a new story. I hope you like it!**

**Amu: Hey! Didn't you say you were going to introduce – **

**Sky: Enjoy!**

**Sky:…..Um, why isn't anyone enjoying my latest masterpiece? Looks at Amu**

**Amu: Grins evilly Sorry but no one will "enjoy" your latest "masterpiece" until I'm introduced.**

**Sky: Sighs Fine. This here's Amu. She's the main character of the story (although I have no idea why….)**

**Amu: Grr.**

**Sky: You didn't say "properly".**

**Amu: Fine. **

**Sky: Disclaimer, please.**

**Amu: Lazy butt. **

**Sky: You know, I could always change the main character….**

**Amu: FINE! CrystalBookworm does not own Shugo Chara. Happy? **

_It's October again, _HinamoriAmu thought as she walked along the road. It was both a happy and sad time; she would be in eleventh grade next year, but that would mean another year was over and done with.

Amu sighed contently. _Oh well. I guess there's no point in worrying about it._

She didn't realize that she had said her thoughts aloud until a tiny voice squeaked out: "Yes, yes. Amu-chan should just try and enjoy life!" It was Ran.

Amu groaned. "Can't you stop reading my mind for, like, five seconds?"

"Sorry, Amu-chan," Ran apologized. "But you're the one who wished for me – technically speaking – so we're connected through mind and body."

"That's kind of scary," Miki said, appearing on the other side of Amu..

"You should speak," Su retorted, settling onto Amu's shoulder. "It's not like _you're _one of Amu's charas or anything." She was dressed in her usual frilly green dress.

Amu noticed that one Guardian Character was – as usual – staying quiet. Dia was sitting silently on Amu's other shoulder.

"You know, Dia," Amu teased, trying to awkwardly crane her neck so she could see the chara. "You're supposed to be the one standing out here. Where's the singing and dancing?"

Dia looked up gratefully at her owner. Her mind had been wandering to unsavory places and was thankful that Amu had snapped her back. She grinned slyly. "You want a song? Okay. Character Ch –"

"No, no, no!" Amu exclaimed, earning herself several 'she's cuckoo' glances from passer-bys – all who don't have charas and therefore can't see any.

Amu blushed. "Thanks, Dia," she said sarcastically. She began walking again.

Dia grinned to herself. "No problem, Amu-chan."

"Why you little –"

"Amu-chan!" Su interrupted urgently. "You better run or you'll be late for school!"

Amu sighed. She had Nikaidou-sensei for homeroom and knew that – although they knew each other from…..other activities – he would immediately pounce on her if she was late.

She ran.

_Only three more minutes to go, _Amu reassured her grumbling stomach. Her gaze was locked on the ever-so-slowly ticking clock.

However, she was so focused on the clock that she didn't realize Sanjo-sensei **(A/N: She works part-time as a teacher now, since she's married to Nikaidou and Utau wants to do some of her own managing)** had asked her a question until she felt Tadase nudge her from behind.

"Hinamori-san," Sanjo-sensei said sternly.

Amu bowed her head and muttered, "Gomenasai" while blushing like crazy. She never liked the attention.

Thankfully, Sanjo-sensei shrugged it off. "It wasn't that big of a question, anyways. But I expect you to be paying attention while I'm talking, Hinamori-san."

"Hai," Amu mumbled.

Sanjo-sensei glanced at the clock. "All right. Lunch time. I guess I should leave now." As soon as she left, the class exploded with voices.

In ten seconds flat, Amu's desk was crowded by Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, and Tsukyomi Utau.

"Give me some room, will ya?" Amu complained.

Nagji just rolled his eyes. His younger twin sister, however, smacked him on the arm. "Don't be so rude," Nade scolded.

"Hey, shouldn't _I _be telling _you _that?" Nagi asked.

"Not when you're the one who's not setting an example by acting like the younger one," Nade pointed out.

"So?" Nagi crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm still the older one."

"Being older doesn't matter," Nadeshiko argued.

"Says who?" Nagi demanded.

"Says me," Nade retorted.

"You can't just say that! That's –"

"Stop!" Utau interrupted.

The twins glared at each other but stopped their bickering….for now.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Utau asked, desperate to change the subject

"A witch," was Nade's reply.

"Wizard," said Nagihiko.

"King," Tadase said automatically. Everyone rolled their eyes at that: Of course. Why even bother asking him?

"Pop idol," Utatu announced.

Four pairs of eyes turned on Amu.

"I don't have a costume," Amu said simply, pulling out her math homework from inside her desk.

"NANI?"

"I'm fifteen now, guys. Actually, we're _all _fifteen. Don't you think that this is a bit…..childish?"

"Ah," Nagi said, understanding. "Her 'cool & spicy' side is coming in. Okay."

"There's going to be a dance," Nadeshiko reminded.

"And Ikuto's going to be there," Utau added. At the mention of Utau's year-older brother, Tadase narrowed his eyes. He gets along great with Ikuto now….but a past can never be completely erased.

"You can't get me to do something just by mentioning your brother," Amu said. "I don't even like him, so what use is that?" _After a full year, she's _still _trying to play match-maker._

"We'll see," Utau said slyly. Tadase didn't like the tone of that.

"Can we still go shopping, though?" Nade asked. "I really want to see you in a costume, Amu-chan." Besides, I'll even pay for the whole thing and you won't even have to wear it anywhere." Out of the small group of friends, the Fujisakis are definitely the richest.

"Oh! Oh!" Utau squealed. "Can I come too?"

"Don't you have an album coming out soon?" Nagi questioned.

"And your point is?"

"Doesn't that take some _time_? Hoshina Utau can't be wandering around looking for Halloween costumes when she's busy recording."

"Hoshina Utau can't;_ Tsukyomi_ Utau can." Even after Utau quit/was fired by Easter, she still wanted to sing. Sanjo – once fired too – helped her with this; making Hoshina Utau the top teen idol in Japan. Utau still wanted to go to school and be a normal teenager too, though, so she took on her family name for her "Normal Life" and mother's maiden name for her "Stage Life".

Just then, the lunch cart with the lunch boxes came to the group. They each took one and began eating.

"I would really like it if you came to the Halloween dance, Hinamori-san," Tadase whispered from behind Amu. "All the other Guardians will be there. I wanted to do a little presentation with all of us, but it wouldn't be right if we're missing the Joker."

Amu blushed at this, although she didn't know why; wasn't this just an extensive persuasion of what Utau and Nadeshiko wanted?

"You never know. Maybe I _will _go to the dance. After all, I was practically forced to go costume-shopping." _Baka, _Amu scolded herself. _Baka, baka, baka! Loose the "cool & spicy" attitude already! He'll never like you if you're always like that._

"You should listen to Nadeshiko and Utau once in a while. They give good advice sometimes. _Damnit, Tadase! Just go out and say it already! _

"S-sure," Amu mumbled into her lunch.

What was Tadase up to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! **

**Ikuto: You sound like a sheep.**

**Sky: Is that supposed to be an insult?**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Sky: You know what? I'm gonna make **_**you **_**sound like a sheep.**

**Iktuo: …Is that supposed to mean something to me?**

**Sky: grins evilly In front of **_**Amu**_**.**

**Ikuto: No! Please! Don't!**

**Amu: comes in Huh? What about me? Did someone say my name? looks over at Ikuto And why are you on your knees? Are you **_**begging**_**? starts to crack up**

**Ikuto: gets up No. **

**Amu: giggles You were, weren't you?**

**Ikuto: Just leave.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Ikuto: glares**

**Amu: Hmph. Fine. stomps away**

**Sky: smiles Do the disclaimer and I **_**might **_**not make you baaaaa in front of Amu.**

**Ikuto: You're so mean.**

**Sky: Disclaimer or Amu's gonna think you're a sheep instead of a kitty.**

**Ikuto: Fine. MewDetective RideHungerVA does not own Shugo Chara. Now can you **_**please **_**change the story?**

"Amu-chan! Come over here!" Utau called, waving over her friend. "I think I found 'the One'!"

_Finally, _Amu thought grumpily as she trudged over to where Utau and Nadeshiko were. _It's about time._

But Amu's thoughts turned a completely different direction once she saw the outfit Utau was holding. It was a devil costume, which Amu had no problems with. What she _did _have a problem with was the short, half-top with slash marks through it, the matching, super-short miniskirt, and the fishnet tights. And to top it all off, Utau had chosen a pair of peep-toe, three-inch black heels.

"Well? What do you think, Amu-chan?" Utau demanded.

"No way in hell am I ever going to wear that!" Amu exclaimed. "Its _way _too showy and totally not me. Does that shirt even cover _anything_? What about the skirt? And those tights? And what were you _thinking _when you picked out those shoes? Give it to Saaya or one of her friends." Saaya was a snobby and "popular" girl who was in the eleventh grade but declared Amu her rival the minute Amu stepped into Seiyo Academy last year. She was always scheming about how to get one of the popular guys: Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, or Kukai.

Utau looked hurt but put the costume back nonetheless.

"Utau-chan!" Il exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Nani?" Utau asked, annoyed. "And keep it down, will you? The people here are gonna think I'm crazy."

"_You _should get this," Il suggested, indicating to the devil costume that Utau had just put back onto the rack.

"Me? But I already picked out a pop star costume," Utau protested.

"You already _are _a pop star," Il pointed out.

"True," Utau relented. "Fine."

"Wait!" an angelic voice called out. It was El, Utau's second chara and the complete opposite of Il. "If you're really going to change your costume, you should get an angel one."

"No," Il said. "Angels are stupid."

El crossed her arms over her small chest. "Are not."

"Are too."

"Well, devils are stupid_er_," El retorted.

"That's not even a word."

"Yeah, it is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh –"

"What about this one, Utau-chan?" Amu asked the pop idol, interrupting the two charas' argument. Amu was holding a half-devil/half-angel costume. On the right, the costume was all white and gold. There was a half-halo, a flowing sleeve with gold trim, a half-gold belt, half of a flowing miniskirt with gold trim, and one right foot white heel. The left side was completely red and black. The other half of the headband had one red devil horn. There was a tattered red sleeve, half of a black-studded belt, half of a red short and tattered miniskirt, and a black heel.

"I love it!" Il exclaimed.

"Me too!" El agreed.

The two charas glared at each other. They _never _agreed on anything.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Utau thanked her friend.

Amu just shrugged. She didn't see what the big deal was: wasn't it just some clothes?

"But what are _you _going to wear, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked, appearing behind a rack.

"Let's do you first, Nadeshiko," Amu suggested.

"I already have my costume picked out," Nade replied. "I did it with Nagi last weekend."

Amu smiled. "I already have a costume picked out. It's in here." She held up the shopping bag in her hand.

"Ooh!" Utau squealed. "Can I see it? Can I? Please, Amu-chan?"

Amu shook her head. "Not a chance."

"So when are you going to show us?" Nade demanded. Amu grinned to herself. It must be some suspense if even calm and collected Nadeshiko wanted to see it.

"During the dance, of course. What else would I wear?"

"Right. The dance," Utau repeated. "Duh. Of course – wait a second! You said you're not going to the Halloween dance!" She glared accusingly at her friend.

"I did?" Amu feigned surprise. "Really? Oh well." She turned around and began walking away. "I guess you won't be able to see my costume after all. Too bad, I guess."

"So you _are _going to the dance," Nade realized.

Amu waved an orange ticket in the air. "They're already on sale. Don't forget to buy one or the costume-shopping trip would've had no point."

"'Cool & spicy'!" Utau and Nade squealed together.

Amu grimaced. _And to think they're actually my friends..._

"Amu-chan!" Su exclaimed as Amu flopped down onto her new purple-and-black bed. "You're back! How was the shopping spree? Did you buy anything?"

Amu held up her bag.

"Yay Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, waving her pom-poms in the air. "You finally bought something! Did you get something for us?"

"I figured Miki could design your costumes. Which reminds me; I need you to do something for me, Miki."

Miki looked up from the sketch of the night sky she was working on. "Nani?"

"It's about my costume."

Unlike everyone else, Miki had no interest in knowing what Amu's secret costume was. So, against all odds, she was the only one allowed to see it before the dance.

Miki sighed but put away her pad and pencils and floated over to Amu's bag. Amu opened it briefly before closing it again. There was some rustling inside before Miki reappeared.

"Get it?" Amu asked.

Miki nodded. "I'll have it done before the dance, Amu-chan." As if to prove her point, Miki immediately sat down on the edge of Amu's desk and pulled out her sketch pad once more, flipping to a new clean page.

"So you're going?" Su said.

"Yeah."

"Yuh-tah!" Ran exclaimed.

The green and pink charas started dancing together in their happiness.

Amu, paying them no attention whatsoever, got up and walked out onto her balcony. She leaned her arms onto the cold, metal railing. _Maybe I should get a jacket_. It was quite chilly for October and Amu was only in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt.

"Why?"

Amu almost fell off of the balcony because she hadn't realized that her fourth chara had followed her outside.

"Why what?" Amu asked once steadied again.

"Why did you suddenly decide to go to the dance? Even Tadase-kun couldn't convince you."

Amu blushed at the mention of her crush's name. "I….I…..I honestly don't know, Dia."

A cold wind blew that left Amu shivering and her teeth chattering. _If only Ikuto were here right now..._

Amu shook herself of such thoughts: she did _not _like Ikuto. She liked Tadase. It had always been Tadase.

_But Ikuto's so soft and cuddly; just like a cat._

"Amu-chan?"

"Huh?" Amu blinked.

Dia sighed. "You were spacing out again, weren't you?"

"Gomen," Amu apologized.

"Let's just go back in. It's cold out here, anyways." Dia was secretly smiling to herself inside.

_You should get to know Ikuto-kun better before you rule out all options, Amu-chan._

**Sky: Whatdya think? R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky: Gomenasai! I've been so caught up with trying to update my other two stories (not that I'm updating those any frequently…er, either :D) that I completely forgot about this one. I had this completely finished, too. Hehehe. Forgive me? Enjoy! Wait. Disclaimer first.**

**Amu: [looks over at Sky] What? Me?**

**Sky: [rolls her eyes] No, Ikuto's magically going to agree with me and do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: [pops out of nowhere] I will if you give me some of that fish.**

**Sky: I believe Amu would be better. [looks expectantly at Amu]**

**Amu: [sighs] Fine. CrystalBookworm does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Now... [glances slyly at Ikuto]**

**Ikuto: [innocently] WHAT?**

**Sky & Amu: [roll their eyes] **

**Chapter Three**

"Please, Amu-chi?" Yaya begged. "I know you're the Joker and everything, but there's a lot of work to do and only so many Guardians."

"Why are you even doing this?" Amu questioned. "You're only in ninth grade; your dance isn't the same day as ours."

"Yeah, but Guardians have to help with _all _of the school dances, no matter what grade they're for," Yaya sighed.

"It's quite said, actually-desu," Pepe, Yaya's Guardian Character, said. Pepe represents Yaya's wish to stay the baby of the family. "I wanted to go home and take a nap-desu."

"Please, Amu-chan?" Rima – who was Queen's Chair of the freshman level – pleaded. "If you just stay and keep us company, I'll be satisfied." Rima – unlike Yaya – was grownup for her age.

"I won't!" Yaya piped up. "Amu-chi has to actually _help _or we'll never finish!"

"I doubt one person helping to finish decorating a giant gym would make much of a difference," Kairi – King's Chair of the freshman level and a straight-A student – pointed out.

"I wonder why Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun aren't here yet," Kukai – who was Jack's Chair of the junior level and a master at sports – mused to himself.

"More importantly; why isn't Saaya here?" Amu asked.

"That bitch?" Nadeshiko said. Amu was startled by her friend's choice of words; usually, Nade was the only person in their group who _didn't _swear. "You should be glad she's not here."

"She's at some cheerleading practice or something," Kukai informed the Guardians.

Rima raised a suspicious eyebrow. "When did you start being so up-to-date with Saaya?"

"Since she started cornering me during the breaks between classes and spilling out everything about herself," Kukai replied.

"Wow," Nagihiko observed. "You must have it hard."

"You think? Especially since I don't like her at all."

"Then who _do _you like?" Yaya questioned.

"No one," Kukai mumbled. Although everyone could tell that he was lying from his red face.

"Kuuuuuukaiiiiiiii," Yaya begged.

"I'm not telling," Kukai said firmly.

"We're here!" a voice called. Utau was holding Ikuto's hand as she forcibly dragged her sullen brother over to the rest of the Guardians.

"Gomenasai," Utau apologized, panting for breath. Kukai looked at her worriedly. Amu raised an eyebrow at that; Kukai wasn't one to worry about anyone besides himself. "My dear oniichan here was refusing to come." She jerked a thumb at Ikuto, who was leaning against the wall – hands in his pockets.

"I'm not even going to the dance," Ikuto said, "So why should I help decorate for it?"

Amu couldn't help but let her heart fall. "You're…not?"

Ikuto turned his head so that his midnight blue eyes were staring deep into her golden ones. "No. It's a stupid dress-up game. Isn't that would you said?"

Amu blushed and crossed her arms defiantly. "Yeah."

"So you're not going, right?"

"I changed my mind."

"You did?" Ikuto asked, surprised.

"I can do that, you know."

Ikuto mouthed "Did you know?" to Kukai, who was his best friend.

"Yeah. But why do you care, anyways? It's not like you're going or anything, anyways."

"Let's just start decorating," Ikuto ordered, abruptly changing the subject. Amu narrowed her eyes at that.

"Hey! That's my job to order people around!" Kiseki, Tadase's Guardian character, said. At the same time, Amu mumbled, "We already have."

Kiseki muttered something about "Stupid commoners. Always being rude to their rightful king."

The Guardians then went to work. There were streamers to put up, signs to hang, balloons to blow up, and things to decorate. Everyone was rushing around, trying to complete everything, including the volunteers (and there were quite a lot – considering the fact that the Guardians are the most popular people in the school).

"Hal-lo-ween, Hal-lo-ween," Yaya sang cheerfully as she carried the pile of blown-up balloons from Utau to where Kukai was on a ladder and hanging them up across the gym. "I love Hal-lo-ween…..Amu-chi!"

Amu looked up from where she was sitting and reading one of her favorite manga. "Nani?"

"Why aren't you helping?" Yaya demanded.

"'Cause I don't have to," Amu said simply, returning her attention back to the book.

"Then volunteer, at least! You should help your friends."

"Don't feel like it. I'm still tired 'cause of the mile-run during gym today."

"Amu-chi….!" Yaya whined.

"Yaya, stop complaining and get back tow work," Tadase instructed kindly, stacking the fliers that'll announced the date and times of the dances.

"The less you complain, the more we get done, and the quicker you can get home to eat sweets," Nadeshiko pointed out. She was ordering her brother and Kairi about on adjusting the banner that was supposed to be hung across the middle of the gym.

"Besides," Amu added. "Too much black and orange makes me dizzy."

"So what are you going to do at the dance?" Being all half-cat and everything, Ikuto was the perfect person to climb above to install the lights. He was currently following Rima's instructions on how to.

"There's gonna be other colors," Amu reminded him, "Since it's gonna be dark and everything."

"I think we finally got the multi-colored lights to work!" Yaya announced loudly.

"See?" Amu said. Ikuto had returned his attention to trying not to fall splat like a pancake from thirty feet above.

"You weren't even working on them, Yuiki-san," Rima exclaimed.

"So?" Yaya countered.

Amu smiled as she picked up her book again.

Oh the joys of being a Guardian.

**Sky: R&R or no Ikuto in the next chapter. [grins evilly]**

**Ikuto: Hey! You're supposed to torture **_**them**_**, not me!**

**Sky: [shrugs] I don't like you either, so it doesn't really matter.**

**Ikuto: [angry face] **_**What **_**did you say?**

**Sky: I **_**said **_**that if they don't R&R, then Ikuto will get **_**seriously injured **_**in the next chapter. [runs of]**

**Ikuto: I was just joking, you know. [goes to buy a smoothie]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky: Gomenasai! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update but I got writer's block. I knew exactly where I wanted the story to go but somehow couldn't just get there. Ugh. I'm trying. I really am. Enjoy!**

"Ohayoo, Amu-chan," Su called into Amu's ear the next morning.

Amu rubbed her eyes, not bothering to open them. "What time _is _it, Su? Stop waking us up when the sun isn't even awake yet!"

"But Amu-chan," Su whined.

"Your alarm didn't go off," Ran explained, floating over so she was standing next to Su.

Amu sat up immediately, accidentally hitting her head on her headboard. "I'm up, okay?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Chip, syrup, wh –"

"No," Amu interrupted. "I said _Miki_, Su."

"Chip, syrup –"

"Miki."

"I _am _Miki," Su said, pointing to herself.

"No, you're Su," Amu said, getting frustrated.

"No, _I'm _Su," Ran corrected.

"And you're Ran?" Amu asked Miki, getting the hang of it. 'Miki' nodded.

"Ugh," Amu groaned in frustration, putting her hands around her head. "This is so confusing! I can't spend the day like this. Switch back. Now." There were a lot of complaints from three, but Dia – who had decided not to participate in the 'let's scare Amu before she's even fully awake' game – finally convinced her fellow charas.

"Arigatou," Amu sighed with relief. She glanced at her alarm clock. "AHHHHHH!"

Amu's charas – unfortunately – got caught in the mad dash as she rushed into the bathroom.

Dia, who was smart enough to float a bit higher than Amu in the mornings, drifted back down to help tend to her wounded companions. She was grinning. "Happy Halloween!"

"You can just drop me off…..where everyone else is being dropped off," Amu told her mom.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? Are you positive that you don't want me to walk you to the door?" Amu's dad asked from the back where he was sitting with Ami. "It won't be a problem at all. Let me just –"

Amu groaned in embarrassment, even though no one outside of the car could hear her father. "Dad, I'm sixteen. I'll be _fine_."

"Have fun," Ami said, not looking up from her phone.

"Do you have your ticket? Isn't that dress a little too short? And the collar's –"

Amu stepped out into the chilly October air. She poked her head in for a second to say, "Remember: the dance ends at eleven. Don't come any earlier" before slamming the door shut and walking inside.

Amu couldn't help but let out a "Wow" as she entered the newly-decorated gym. Orange and black streamers were strung around the whole gym. Halloween-related balloons (eg. ghosts, vampires, zombies, etc.) were weighed down by rocks wrapped in construction paper and placed all around the floor of the gym. The food tables were on the opposite end of the doors and had Halloween-themed table cloths to cover their dull exteriors. The lights Rima and Ikuto had worked so hard on paid off; they were flashing everywhere all at once but still not causing _too _much damage to the eyes.

"BOO!"

Amu was immediately pulled from her "Oh my God! This is so awesome!" world and jumped three feet in the air.

"Hahaha. The look on your face was priceless, Hinamori-san!" Kukai was practically rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"Kukai," Utau scolded, coming up behind her new boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him. This action, of course, got both of them blushing red.

"You…..you're…..?" Amu asked.

Kukai raised a questioning eyebrow. "You got a problem with that?"

Amu shook her head. "Nope. No problem at all."

Just then, Yaya appeared and spotted the new couple's…..embrace. "Awww. Kawaii, ne, Amu-chi?"

"Why are you even here, Yaya-chan?" Amu didn't bother answer Yaya's question.

"'All Guardians have to be present at all dances' blah blah blah," Yaya huffed.

"You look really cute in your costume."

"Really?" Yaya squealed. "Arigatou, Amu-chi!" She was in a bunny costume. She had on a white top with a short, furry white jacket. Her skirt was also white and she had fuzzy white legwarmers. Her white flats had a pink bow each, which matched the gigantic one that Yaya had clipped to her fluffy bunny ears. A huge, fluffy-white cotton-ball tail that stuck out from behind and face paint completed the look. "Now I've gotta go find the snacks." And she scampered off into the crowd.

"What about mine?" Rima demanded. She was a princess and looked every bit like one; from her (probably) faux-crystal tiara to her flowing (and sparkling) pink dress to her pink bejeweled heels.

"Amazing," Amu said truthfully.

"And Tadase?" Nadeshiko encouraged, pushing him over so that he stood directly in front of Amu. Like he said he would be, Tadase was dressed like a king; all the way down to the Royal Cape from elementary school (but modified).

"N-nice," Amu managed to stammer out. "V-very nice c-costume, Tadase-kun."

"Um…argiatou, Hinamori-san."

Amu blushed bright red and tried to think of a distraction. She spun around, showing off her costume. "You like?"

"Oh my gosh!" Nadeshiko squealed. "Kawaii, Amu-chan! I'm so glad you didn't let us see it before now!"

Amu had picked out a cat costume. Short, small, cute cat ears stuck out from Amu's bubblegum-colored hair. Her dress was sleeveless and purple, going down to her knees with a small poof at the end and black firm trim around the top and hem. She had on black ballet flats with a cute purple ribbon. Black gloves with purple faux fur trim around the wrist were used to symbolize paws. A black tail with a large purple bow tied at the end stuck out from behind the dress.

Everyone except Utau praised Amu on her choice of costume. Utau just raised an eyebrow and said, "Not interested, huh?"

Amu blushed. "This was the best costume I could find that I liked and still could wear to the dance. It has nothing to do with Ikuto. Besides, he's not even here."

"But you want him to be, right?" Utau asked.

"I-it doesn't matter t-to me," Amu sputtered. "I'm gonna…go get some punch now. Rima?"

"Punch is good," Rima agreed. Together, the two BFFs walked off towards where Yaya was stuffing her face with candy and various other sweets ("They're free!").

"Do you think we should set them up?" Utau said as soon as Amu was out of hearing range.

"Who?" Nagihiko asked.

"Amu and Ikuto, obviously," Utau scoffed.

"Amu and Ikuto?" Tadase repeated. For some reason, he didn't look very comfortable with that idea.

"Yeah. They _obviously _have feelings for each other; that's why Ikuto didn't come and Amu changed her mind. So? What'dya think?"

Nagihiko shrugged. His twin slapped him and he said quickly, "Sure. Why not?" Nadeshiko was nodding along excitingly. Kukai basically agrees to everything Utau says. Only Tadase seemed to be having doubts.

Utau didn't seem to see that as a problem and launched into Phase One.

By the time Amu and Rima had returned, everyone knew what they were supposed to do.

"Are you having fun?" Kukai asked immediately.

"Yeah," Amu replied. "It's fun. I guess."

"Why 'I guess'?" Utau wanted to know.

Amu shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I thought this was gonna be a little more….interesting. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Rima inquired.

Nagi looked at Nade, who looked at Tadase, who looked at Kukai, who glared at Utau. Utau gulped. "Um…nothing important, really."

"Really?" Amu said.

"Y-yeah. I mean….just the usual."

"The usual?"

"It's…uh…well…high-school stuff."

"Like…?"

Thankfully, Utau didn't have to answer that as someone screamed.

Unthankfully, that scream meant that something had happened.

"X-Charas!" Kukai exclaimed, pointing at the giant windows at the top of the gym walls.

Sure enough, bigger-than-normal X-characters were hovering by the windows. They looked like they were contemplating how to smash open the windows.

Amu immediately felt for her chara case and was starting to wonder if she had dropped it when she realized she had left Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia back home (they had said something about a party at Daichi's).

It looked like her friends had the same problem.

"Why didn't you bring Il and El?" Kukai asked his girlfriend.

Utau crossed her arms. "They had a fight. _Again_. And where's Daichi? Isn't he supposed to love parties or something?"

"Yeah. He's hosting a party back home."

"So what will your parents think when they see a bunch of miniature, invisible objects moving?" Rima asked.

"What will _your _parents think when they see gag mangas moving by themselves?" Kukai countered.

"They're not gonna see anything," Rima said quietly.

Usually, this was the point where Nagi came and said something to cheer her up, but the Fujisaki twins were having an argument of their own.

"Temari's practicing her dancing," Nadeshiko said. "We're having a competition coming up. All Rhythm ever does is beat-box around the house."

"He does not," Nagihiko spat. "He's a way better chara then that graceful thing that does nothing but wave her fan around every day."

"How _dare _you insult Temari!"

"And you think it feels good when this happens to _me_?"

"I did **not** insult Rhythm! It's your own imaginations that –"

"Excuse me," Amu interrupted the twins. "You can argue all you want later, but right now, we have bigger problems."

Nagi and Nade glared at each other and then spun around so they faced the opposite direction.

Amu sighed. "I guess they're not gonna be much help." She looked up hopefully at everyone that was left. "So. Any ideas of how to stop giant X-charas from breaking into our school without help from any of our shugo charas?"

**Sky: R&R? Please? It'll help me think better….hopefully :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you all start deleting me from your Story Alerts/Favorites, please let me just say (or type) how sorry I am! I know, I know. I say this a lot and I really have to apologize for it, but I actually kinda forgot about FanFiction until a few days ago…. : D Forgive me? Please? And I promise you you'll **_**love **_**this chapter (hopefully….) **

Kukai raised a hand. "Maybe we could…you know…distract them while the rest of us try to….um….tie them up or something." He shrugged.

Everyone stared at him. Amu exclaimed, "Are you nuts?"

"Hey, I'm the only one who came up with an idea so far. If you got a better one, feel free to share it." Kukai leaned back on his heels.

Amu blushed furiously a mumbled something.

"Huh?"

She mumbled a little louder.

"WHAT?" Kukai demanded, cupping an ear and leaning closer. "Speak louder!"

"I _said_ that Ikuto might be able to help us!" Amu screamed. She then turned as red as a tomato.

Utau grinned slyly.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

"No."

"Can you call him?"

"I don't have a phone."

"You can use mine."

"He doesn't always bring his phone, you know."

Amu sighed. "Anyone else wanna give it a shot?"

"Maybe we can –" Rima began.

Amu gasped painfully.

"Amu?" Rima asked, concerned. "Daijobu?"

"Daijobu," Amu assured her friend. She didn't look okay, though. She had suddenly started to clutch her stomach painfully and her eyes looked like they wanted to jump out of their sockets.

"I'll go get some water," Utau announced. She marched away to where Yaya was still standing next to the food tables.

"I'm coming with you," Kukai said. He followed his girlfriend.

Rima gently led her best friend to an empty table near the entrance. By then, Amu had her hand clutched over her chest and was having trouble breathing.

"Wow, Hinamori-san," Kukai said as he got back with Utau. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were having a baby."

Amu's eyes widened suddenly before the returned to being squeezed tightly together in pain.

_Wonder what that's all about, _Rima thought. But she didn't have much time to ponder on that because, just then, her friend fell asleep on the table.

"You wanna dance, Utau?" Kukai asked, getting up and extending a hand.

"How can you think about dancing when your friend is having the weirdest breakdown ever?" Utau exclaimed.

Kukai shrugged. "She _had_ the weirdest breakdown ever. She's fine now; can't you see? She's sleeping."

Utau sighed. "Sure." She took Kukai's hand and led them onto the dance floor.

Rima didn't want to dance and, even if she did, she didn't know where Tadase had went and wasn't about to leave her friend in her current state like that. So, instead, she watched _other_ people dance…mainly Kukai and Utau: the New and Hot Couple of Seiyo Academy.

However, she was so intent on watching the happy couple that she didn't realize that her friend had woken up again….

Until she let out a small shriek.

"Amu?" Rima said automatically, spinning around.

Amu didn't look scared though. Just….surprised.

And Rima soon realized why. Her eyes traveled from her friend's face to what she held in her hands.

"T..t-tamgo?" Rima stammered, just as shocked as her friend. Everyone thought that Amu had been special when she'd given birth to three eggs (Ran, Miki, and Su). But then came Dia and it was made clear who was the most powerful. But now?

She had five.

"Doesn't this remind you of someone's egg?" Amu mused.

Rima thought for a moment before her eyes widened. "You don't mean –?"

Amu nodded. "Yeah. Yoru's."

It was true: Amu's new egg did resemble Ikuto's a lot. In fact, it was just like it except for the color. While Yoru's egg was black, this new egg had a purple tinge to it.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Rima said.

"I guess not," Amu replied. She sighed. "Really, I couldn't care less if it was identical to Ikuto's egg: I just want it to hatch. Too bad the eggs usually take longer than just a few seconds."

As if to prove her wrong, Amu's egg began cracking almost right after she finished talking. Both girls stared at amazement at the newly-hatched egg as it slowly began to open to reveal….

A cat.

"No way," Amu whispered. "It can't be. I was just…this isn't right! No tamagos should…oh _God_."

"Yeah," Rima agreed.

The cat was Yoru. Except not. But she seriously looked like Yoru. She had the same outfit as him and everything. The only difference was that this cat had purple fur, ears, and paws…and basically anywhere else that Yoru had blue on.

"Konnichiwa," she mewed. "My name is Yori and I'm Amu-chan's shugo chara."

"K..Kon-nichiwa," Amu stammered.

Rima seemed to have a faster recovery, for she quickly asked, "Why do you look so much like Yoru?"

"Yoru?" Yori scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "Isn't that Ikuto-kun's shugo chara?"

"How do you know?" Amu exclaimed in surprise.

Yori shrugged. "I just do. But to answer your question" – she gestured towards Rima – "it's probably because I represent Amu-chan's wish to be more like Ikuto-kun."

Amu blinked.

Rima stared.

"_NANI?_"

**Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I finish updating two more stories of mine. I promise! **


End file.
